When A Cough Is More Than A Cough
by RascalFlattsS
Summary: Being the brother of a concierge doctor has its benefits. Sometimes. Evan gets sick and Hank has to take care of him. Evan Whumpage and Big Brother Hank. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

When A Cough Is More Then A Cough

By RascalFlattsS

Disclaimer: Do not own Royal Pains.

Summary: Being the brother of a concierge doctor has its benefits. _**Sometimes**_. Evan gets sick and Hank has to take care of him.

A/N: I got the inspiration for this story this morning when I woke up with a cold. And that got me thinking about what if Evan got sick? What would Hank do? I REALLY want USA to make an episode about this because it would be AWESOME. Until then, I guess I'll have to write my own.

Chapter 1: Sick as… an Accountant?

Hank was walking downstairs for breakfast when he heard a deep cough coming from the kitchen. He walked into the kitchen to see his younger brother sitting at the kitchen table. His back was to Hank and Hank could see his head bent down, focusing on the spreadsheets in front of him. He was so focused on his work that he never heard Hank come downstairs. Hank was about to sneak up behind him and scare him when Evan suddenly broke off into another harsh coughing fit.

Hank was by his side in an instant. He grabbed a water bottle from the counter, twisted the cap off and placed it in Evan's hand. Evan nodded his head in a silent "thanks" as he took a sip of water, smoothing the cough.

"No," Evan said simply, not even bothering to look at Hank. His voice was scratchy and silent horse from the coughing.

Hank looked at him puzzled. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"No, you cannot do an exam," said Evan. He smiled at his brother's shocked expression. "And yes I know you that well, Henry. You freak out at every little sniffle or cough."

"I do not _freak out_!" defended Hank.

Evan raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, you're not freaking out," he added sarcastically. When Hank continued to glare at him, Evan added, "It's just a cough." He was about to say something else but he was cut off by another coughing spasm.

"Yeah that sounds like just a cough," said Hank. "That type of cough is typical of pneumonia or bronchitis or-"

"Or it could be this little thing they call a cold," finished Evan. "Believe it or not, Hank, sometimes people get colds. And it's not a big deal."

"You don't know that's it's a cold," said Hank.

"And you don't know that's it's _not _a cold," said Evan. He sighed. "How about I make you a deal? You stop freaking out for let's say a week and if I'm not better, then you can officially freak out and run all the medical tests you want. Fair?"

"That sounds fair," agreed Hank. "Shake on it?" He asked, holding out his hand for Evan to shake.

"Okay," said Evan. He reached over and grabbed Hank's hand, shaking it. Hank however used this opportunity to hold Evan in place with the one hand, and with his free hand, places it on Evan's forehead, gauging his temperature.

Once Evan realized what Hank was doing, he pulled away but it was too late.

"You're burning up," said Hank.

"It's warm in here," argued Evan.

"Its 68 degrees," replied Hank.

"Yeah, well, that's warm," said Evan.

"Yeah, for a polar bear," said Hank. "And last time, I checked, you're not a polar bear." Hank walked over to the counter and grabbed his bag. He brought it back to the table and pulled out a thermometer. He held it out to Evan. "Open up."

"Oh c'mon!" said Evan. "This is completely unnecessary!"

"Yeah, well, humor me," said Hank. "I don't have any other appointments for today Evan. I can sit here and do this all day."

"Fine," grumbled Evan. He took the thermometer and placed it under his tongue. They waited for about thirty seconds till it beeped. Evan took it out and handed it back to Hank. Hank looked at it and sighed.

"101°F," said Hank. "You're definitely sick."

"Well, I could have told you that," said Evan. "But it's just a cold, Hank. I'll be better in a couple of days. It's nothing. Besides, I have to get these spreadsheets done and submitted. I don't have time to be sick."

"No one really ever has time to be sick," said Hank. "But you are and you need to rest. Doctor's orders."

"And I'm telling you as the CFO, I need to get this done," said Evan. "I can rest next week."

"Not an option," said Hank.

"Well, it will have to be," said Evan. He bent back down and continued working on the spreadsheets.

"All right," said Hank, "Enough of this." He grabbed Evan's arm and pulled him up out of the chair and moved him over to the couch.

"Hey!" Evan objected. "What was that for?"

"You're taking a break," said Hank, "while I do an exam."

"I don't have time to take a break," said Evan. He started to stand back up, but his legs buckled underneath him and he started to fall forward. He would have hit the floor if Hank hadn't caught him.

"Yeah, it's time for a break," said Hank, as he carefully placed Evan back on the sofa. He looked at Evan with concern.

"It was just a head rush," mumbled Evan. "I stood up too fast."

Hank rolled his eyes. He walked over to the table and grabbed his bag. He sat down on the couch, next to Evan. "Evan, look at me."

Evan turned to look at Hank. Hank continued, "I know you don't like getting sick and I know that you think this is probably just a cold or a bug and isn't a big deal. But your health is a big deal to me. And if something happened to you-and I could have prevented it-I would never forgive myself. I know you think this is a big waste of time, but please Evan. Let me make sure that it's really just a cold."

Evan sighed, "Fine." Hank smiled. When he turned to reach into his medical bag, he didn't see Evan smile as well.

"Okay," said Hank. He grabbed a notepad and a pen. "Start at the beginning. When did the symptoms start?"

"Um, about three days ago," said Evan.

Hank nodded and wrote that down. "Okay. Now where does it hurt? And don't leave anything out."

"Um," started Evan, "it started out with a headache, a sore throat and then a stuffy nose. I've also been really tried and wore out. Then early this morning, I've got this cough and the chills and I guess the fever."

"Okay," said Hank. He felt Evan's neck. "Glands are swollen."

"Is that bad?" asked Evan.

"It's not good," said Hank. He grabbed his stethoscope. "Can you lift up your shirt?"

Evan nodded and pulled it up. Hank placed the stethoscope on Evan's chest. "Now take a deep breath." Evan took a deep breath but broke up coughing. Hank did however hear some ratting and wheezing in the chest.

"So, what's the verdict?" asked Evan.

Hank leaned back into the couch and sighed. "Well, I'm not sure yet. There is some rattling in your chest, which means it could bronchitis or pneumonia. Or it could be the flu or even the cold."

"HAH!" said Evan. He then broke out into another coughing fit. He waited until it was over to add, "I told you so!"

"But I highly doubt it's a cold or the flu," said Hank. "The rattling in your lungs and that cough really worry me, Evan. Plus, cold and influenza are viral infections-usually means no fever. It's more likely to be pneumonia or bronchitis." Hank reached for his cell phone.

"What are you doing?" asked Evan.

"Calling Divya," said Hank.

"Why?" asked Evan.

"Because you need a chest x-ray," said Hank as he strolled down his call list. When he landed on Divya's name, he hit the call button.

"I don't need a chest x-ray!" said Evan.

"Yes you do," said Hank.

"_Hello?" _answered Divya through the phone.

"Hi Divya, its Hank," said Hank. "Can you come over to the guest house?"

"_Sure, what's up?" _

"Evan's sick."

"I'M NOT SICK!" Evan shouted but what cut off by harsh coughing.

"_Is that Evan?" _asked Divya. "_He sounds awful. What do you think he has?" _

"I listened to his lungs," said Hank. "And there's some rattling and wheezing. I'm thinking pneumonia or bronchitis. But I can't tell with an x-ray and some blood work."

"I'm fine," said Evan. He started to stand up from the couch and wobbled a little bit. "I have work to do."

"Evan, sit back down before you fall down," said Hank.

"_What's going on? " _asked Divya.

"Oh, Evan's insisting he's fine and is insisting on working on some spread sheets," said Hank. "I'm trying to convince him to rest."

"_Sounds like fun," _said Divya.

"Oh it is," said Hank. "Can you give me a hand?"

"_Sure," _said Divya. _"I'll be over in twenty minutes." _

"Thanks Divya," Hank said as he hung up. "Divya will be here in twenty minutes, so why don't you just sit and rest-" Hank turned back to face the couch and saw that Evan was no longer sitting there.

Hank scanned the living room looking for his brother, "Evan?" He turned when he heard a large crash coming from the kitchen. Hank took off running.

"Evan!" he asked. He turned and walked behind the counter. He was horrified at what he saw, "Oh my God! Evan!"

A/N: Oh no! Cliffie Karma strikes again! I just can't seem to get rid of it.

What does Evan have? I'm not a hundred percent sure yet; I haven't decided yet but I assure you there will plenty of Evan Whumpage and Worried Big Brother Hank!

Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

When A Cough Is More Than A Cough

By RascalFlattsS

A/N: Sorry for the wait. But here is the next installment. It's good, I promise.

Warning: Some teeny tiny swearing in this chapter. Also a little bit of Divan if you look closely.

Enjoy.

Chapter 2: "Along Came a Spider—and Evan Ran Screaming"

"Oh my God! EVAN!" shouted Hank. He bent down on the floor so that he was sitting next to Evan. Hank reached out and touched Evan's neck, searching for a pulse. He sighed in relief when he felt a strong thump against his fingers.

"Thank God," Hank whispered. He touched Evan's face. "Evan, are you all right? EVAN!"

"I'm not deaf, Hank," mumbled Evan. He opened his eyes and looked at Hank. "Help me up." Evan started to sit up but Evan pushed him back down.

"Just wait," said Hank. "You could have a back or neck injury. If you move, it could make it worse."

"I slipped and fell," mumbled Evan. "Something that has happened about ten thousand during my lifetime. And I haven't broken my neck yet."

"Prior falls are irrelevant," said Hank. "Just relax, Ev. Divya will be here in a couple minutes and we'll do a full exam."

"You're freaking out again," said Evan.

"I am not freaking out!" defended Hank.

"Yes, you are," said Evan, smiling. Hank was over-protected of Evan before he became a doctor. And then once he became a doctor, the concerned, caring doctor teamed up with the over-protective older brother and created an over-protective older brother doctor who freaked out every time Evan got a paper cut.

Sometimes having a concierge doctor for an older brother was hard. But then there were other times, it rocked. Most of the time, it was the latter.

"If you are going to make me continue to lay on this cold and hard floor," said Evan. "the least you can do is get me a pillow."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello?" shouted Divya as she walked into the guesthouse. After listening to Hank and Evan bicker over the phone, she was surprise that neither one was in the living room.

"Is anyone here?" Divya called out glancing around the living room. Perhaps Evan had taken a turn for the worse and had to be rushed to the E.R….

"Down here," shouted a voice. Divya turned and looked towards the kitchen. She was shocked to see a hand-barely standing up over the counter-waving her over. Divya walked around the counter and was shocked by what she saw.

"Evan," she asked, looking down at him. "What are you doing?"

Evan was lying flat on the kitchen floor with a pillow under his head and a blanket covering him. He was slipping a box of apple juice through a straw. He sat the box down on the floor.

"Didn't you hear?" asked Evan, his voice hoarse. "We're no longer in the United States."

"We're not?" asked Divya. "Then where are we?"

"Communist Russia," said Evan. "Under the dictatorship of Hank."

"I am not a dictator!" said Hank, walking in from the other room, carrying another blanket and pillow. "Hi Divya."

"Hi Hank," said Divya.

"He won't let me get up!" said Evan. "If that does constitute a dictatorship, I don't know what does!"

Hank rolled his eyes. "You're forgetting who brought you the pillow, the blanket and the juice box."

"You won't let me get up off the floor!" said Evan. "When was the last time, you laid on the cold, hard, uncomfortable and most likely cover in germs kitchen floor? Seriously, Hank, when was the last time when we mopped this floor?"

"Why is Evan not allowed to get up off the floor?" asked Divya.

"Because Hank is freaking out," said Evan.

"I am not freaking out," said Hank.

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"ARE TOO!"

"ARE NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"ARE NOT!"

"Enough!" said Divya. Both brothers looked at her. "Now will you both stop acting like children!"

"Sorry Divya," said Hank.

"Yeah, sorry, Divs" said Evan.

"Thank you," said Divya. "Now will someone please tell me a RATIONAL reason why Evan is lying on the floor?"

"He slipped and fell," said Hank. "I didn't want to move him in case, he injured his spinal cord."

"I still think he just enjoys being a dictator," said Evan.

Divya rolled her eyes. Life had been so much simpler before the Lawson brothers showed up.

"All right," said Divya. "Let's do a quick examination to make sure Evan hasn't suffered a spinal cord injury and then we can do a full examine."

"Works for me," said Hank.

"Traitor!" shouted Evan from the floor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fifteen minutes later, Divya and Hank had finished examined Evan for a spinal cord injury. Normally, this would only take five minutes but Hank kept insisting on running additional tests to make sure.

"Hank," said Divya. "I think it's safe to say Evan doesn't have a spinal cord injury."

"Thank you!" shouted Evan. He started to sit up. "Does that mean that I can get up now?"

"NO!" said Hank, pushing Evan back down. "Don't get up until I tell you!" Hank said in his 'big brother' voice. He turned to Divya, "There are still a few more test we could run, just to be sure…"

"Hank," whined Evan. "I'm fine, okay? You've done like ten billion tests!"

"Twelve," corrected Hank.

"Whatever," said Evan. "The floor is cold and hard and God only knows how many germs on this floor. I'm cold and stiff and my back is killing me!"

"See?" said Hank. "I told you hurt your back!"

"Or it could be from laying on the cold, hard kitchen floor for forty-five minutes!" shouted Evan. He broke into a coughing fit from shouting. Divya helped support Evan's back until he coughed himself out.

"Hank, I have to agree with Evan," said Divya. "You're being a little over cautious."

Hank sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He walked over to the kitchen table.

Divya and Evan exchanged a look. "Go talk to him," said Evan. "See if you can snap him out of this dictator phase."

Divya nodded. She got up and walked over to the kitchen table. She put her hand on Hank's shoulder. "Hank?" she asked.

Hank sighed. "You're right. I just—this is my brother, Divya. I can't afford to make a mistake. Not with him. Not Evan."

"Oh Hank," said Divya. "You are a good doctor. That's not going to change based on who you treat. But right now, you are letting your love and worry for Evan clouding your professional judgment."

"Um, Hank?" Evan's voice came back behind the counter.

"Hang on a moment, Evan," said Hank.

"But Hank!" shouted Evan, his voice going slightly up in pitch.

"Not now Evan," said Divya. "We're talking here!"

"BUT THERE'S A SPIDER!" screamed Evan. He jumped up, running to the couch. "It's a spider!"

Hank and Divya looked around, trying to see the spider.

"I don't see any spider, Ev," said Hank.

"Are you calling me a liar?" asked Evan, his voice coming out in gasps. "I know a spider when I see one!"

"Aw, is Evan scared of a little spider?" asked Divya.

"Yes," said Hank, smiling.

"Oh fine, if that's how you want to play, Mr. Coulrophobia," said Evan.

"What?" asked Divya.

"That's different," said Hank. "Clowns are evil. Spiders on the other hand-not evil. It's just a little bug."

"Trust me, Henry," said Evan. "This spider is not little."

"Oh really?" asked Divya. "And who big was it? Was it this big?" She held her thumb and forefinger about a half an inch apart to emphasize the small size of the spider.

"Why don't you just look down?" said Evan. "Seeing as how it is on your leg?"

Divya looked down and sure enough, there was a tarantula was crawling up her leg. Divya let out a high pitch scream, "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"

"Hang on, Divya! I'll get the broom!" said Hank, he ran off into the walk in closet to get the broom.

Divya shook her leg and managed to shake the tarantula. The large spider crawled across the floor, moving towards Divya. Divya climbed up on the couch with Evan.

"WHERE IS IT?" screamed Divya, as she tightly gripped Evan's shirt.

"How am I supposed to know?!" said Evan.

"Well, you're the man!" said Divya. "You're the hunter-gather! So hunt!"

"Oh sure, now you want to play the gender card?" asked Evan.

Divya rolled her eyes. She was scanning the floor, looking for the spider. She finally spotted the spider, climbing up the side of the couch.

"OH MY GOD! THERE IT IS!" Divya screamed. She jumped up in Evan's arms. Evan was completely unprepared and he barely caught Divya.

"Divya! _What the hell_?" shouted Evan, as he struggled to maintain his balance.

"THERE IT IS!" Divya screamed. "GET IT! GET IT!"

Hank came running back into the living room, holding the broom in hand. "Where is it?"

"WHERE DO YOU THINK?!" shouted Evan and Divya together. Evan had pushed his way into the back of the couch as far as possible, still holding Divya in his arms, as the little back spider was making its way across the couch. Hank had to bit his lip to keep from laughing at the scene in front of him.

"WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" shouted Evan and Divya together. "KILL IT!"

"Oh right," said Hank, coming out of trance. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry," said Evan, "Just kill it! Divya's not a light weight here!"

"Hey!" said Divya, hitting Evan in the arm.

"Well, I'm sorry," said Evan. "But something needed to be said. I mean, really. What do you have in your purse? Rocks?"

"Maybe," said Divya.

Hank moved closer to the couch, the broom held tightly in his hand like a baseball bat.

"What are you waiting for? An engraved invitation?" asked Evan.

"I'm waiting for a clear shot," said Hank. The spider moved an inch and Hank swung the broom at the couch. He missed the spider and it jumped in the air, causing Divya and Evan to scream. Divya shifted, causing Evan to lose his balance, tipping him and Divya over the back of the couch. Both screamed out startled as they fell backwards, landing on the hard wooden floor.

After leaping into the air, the spider landed on the floor and started moving quickly. Hank managed to get the spider to crawl on the broom and once it had, he quickly raced over to the screen door and threw the broom and spider out the door and then quickly shut and locked it.

"Well," said Hank, trying to calm his racing heart. "That was fun. You guys okay?" He waited for a response but was shocked when he didn't get one. He raced back over to the couch. "Divya?! Evan?!"

------------------------------------------------

A/N: Dun, dun, dun. Cliffie karma strikes again!

I hope you all liked the spider scene. It came to me as I writing (based on another short story I wrote) and I added it in. I wanted to see Evan and Divya be all scared of the spider- reminding me of my sister.

No spiders were harmed in the making of this story.

Please R&R. I love reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

When a Cough is More than a Cough

By RascalFlattsS

Disclaimer: Do not own Royal Pains.

Thanks for all the reviews!

Last chapter! Finally finished! It only took-…I lost tract because it's taken so long. But thank you all for sticking with it!

* * *

Chapter 3: When a Cough is More than a Cough….

"Ow, ow OW!" screamed Evan, jerking his arm away.

"Evan!" scowled Hank. He grabbed Evan's wrist and gently moved it back. "Hold still."

"Well it hurts!" said Evan.

"Oh course it hurts Evan," said Divya, "You have a broken wrist."

"And whose fault is that?" asked Evan.

"Yours," said Divya.

Evan looked appalled. "How is this _my_ fault?"

"You're the one who fell of the back of the sofa," said Divya.

"Because you jumped on me and caused the weight to shift!" said Evan. "And if I remember correctly, I broke _my _wrist to prevent _your _head from smacking against the floor getting a concussion."

"I think Evan has a concussion," said Divya. "Hank I think we need another x-ray."

"NO!" said Evan. "No more x-rays! I have 4 x-rays of my skull, 3 of my wrist, 2 of my arm and another 3 of my chest. If I get any more x-rays, I'm going to glow in the dark."

"Evan," said Hank. "You are not going to glow in the dark."

"Wanna bet?" asked Evan, "Turn off the lights and I'll prove it."

"It is not medical possible to glow in the dark," said Hank.

"It's not medical possible for Peter Parker to be bitten by a genetically altered spider and then develop spider powers," said Evan. "Or is not medical possible for a meteorite to give the Fantastic Four their super powers. Or is it medical possible-"

"Evan, those are comic books," said Divya. "It's fiction."

"Just because someone made it up doesn't mean that it could really happen," said Evan.

"Yes Evan, it does," said Divya.

"No it does!"

"Yes it does!"

"Enough!" said Hank. "Evan, while your medical references are …creative as always but I highly doubt you are going to start glowing in the dark. You were wearing a protective vest."

"Of lead," said Evan. "Next thing you know, I'll have lead poisoning."

Hank rolled his eyes, "_Evan. _You are not going to get lead poisoning."

Evan sighed, "If you weren't a doctor _and _my brother, I'd—OUCH!" Evan looked over at Divya who was drawing a sample of blood. "What was that for?"

"Blood sample," said Divya.

"What for?" asked Evan

"For diagnostic purposes," said Divya. "We need to run test to determine the cause of your cough."

"And you can't do that with the other-I don't know-the other fifty other blood samples you taken!" yelled Evan.

"It was two blood samples," said Hank.

"And a couple of finger pricks," said Evan, holding up his left hand showing the Band-Aids that covered his fingers.

"I thought those were paper cuts," said Hank.

"Paper cuts, finger pricks," said Evan. "What's the difference?"

Hank sighed, "A lot. But we still need to diagnose—"

"What is there to diagnose?" asked Evan. "You've already completed a chest x-ray which is clear. That rules out pneumonia and bronchitis. Which means it is mostly likely means it's this little thing called the common cold-like I told you."

Divya and Hank paused, shocked.

"How do you know that?" asked Hank.

"I read," said Evan.

"And they happen to have medical articles in Business Week?" asked Divya.

"Actually yes," said Evan. "Mostly about H1N1 and how that affected the world market. I do read medical magazines and journals."

"Why?" asked Divya.

"Gee, I don't know," glared Evan, "Maybe because I am the CFO of a _medical_ company? And because maybe_-just maybe-_it comes in handy knowing about this information comes in handy-when I'm going over billing with patients?"

Hank and Divya were silent for a moment. Divya smiled, "Well, Evan. I'm impressed."

"Of course you are," said Evan. "What else would you expect from a graduate of MIT."

"You went to MIT?" asked Divya.

"Anyway," said Hank. "Yes, Evan. From the look of the chest x-ray, that would rule out pneumonia and bronchitis. However, I am still ordering a blood test to make sure. Besides that still does explain the fever."

Evan rolled his eyes, "A fever can be caused by only about a thousand different illnesses."

"Thank you, Dr. Lawson," said Hank. "But if you don't mind—"

"You're going to run the tests anyway," finished Evan. He sighed, "My insurance is never going to cover all of this."

"Insurance?" asked Hank.

"Health insurance," said Evan. "I'm sure you are aware of it. And while I appreciate all of this, I'm sure my insurance won't cover all of this."

"Tell you what, Ev," said Hank. "This one on HankMed."

"Great," said Evan. "Do you know how much paper work I'm going to have to do now?"

"Um, Evan?" said Divya, "You're right-handed."

"Is there a point to this?" asked Evan.

"Your right-hand is in a cast," said Divya, "You can't do paperwork."

"I do all my paperwork on a computer," said Evan. "No one does _actual _paperwork on _actual _paper. That's not environmental friendly. Besides, I can type with one hand."

"And done!" said Hank. He set down the casting material. "How does that feel?"

"Like my hand is in a cast," said Evan.

"I'll run the blood samples over to Hamptons Heritage," said Divya.

"Good," said Hank. "I'll stay here with Evan, unless we should take Evan to get an MRI…"

"No," said Evan. "No MRI. I'm fine."

"But if you have a concussion…." started Hank.

"I don't," said Evan. "But if I did, I believe I have a doctor on call to do concussion checks."

"Evan-"

"Please Henry," said Evan. "I don't want to go to the hospital! I don't feel well."

"That's why most people go to the hospital, Ev," said Hank.

"But I don't want to go!" whined Evan.

Hank was about to argue when Divya put her hand on his arm, "Perhaps it would be better if Evan stayed home and rested. If he gets worse, we can take him to the hospital then."

Hank nodded, "You're right."

Divya smiled, "Of course I'm right. Now I'll be back in a little while. Try not to get into trouble." Divya turned and walked out the door.

"Why did she look at me when she said that?" asked Evan.

* * *

When Divya returned two and a half hours later, Evan was resting on the couch. He had another juice box and a bottle of water. His wrist rested on a small pillow.

He was watching an episode of _Burn Notice _on USA network while Hank slept in the chair.

"You wore him out," said Divya.

"He wore himself out, freaking out about my health," said Evan.

"Should we wake him up?" asked Divya.

"Nah, let him sleep," said Evan. He looked at the papers in her hand, "Are those my test results?"

"Yes," said Divya.

"Are you going to share with the rest of the class?" asked Evan.

"It's not pneumonia or bronchitis," said Divya.

"HA!" said Evan. He leaned over to Hank. "When you wake up, I'm going to say 'I told you so'"

"Are you sure you don't want me to wake you up?" asked Divya.

"He needs the sleep," said Evan. "Besides if he wakes up, he'll make me change the channel. He's not a fan of _Burn Notice, _though I don't know why because this show is awesome!"

"But your white blood count is high-1600," continued Divya.

"Which would indicate a bacterial infection," said Evan.

Divya nodded, "Based on your symptoms and the x-rays, I'd say it's a sinus infection," said Divya. She handed Evan a prescription. "Antibiotics should clear that right up."

"Thanks Divya," said Evan.

"It is no problem," said Divya. "I'm heading out for the night but call if you need anything."

"Will do," said Evan.

"Feel better soon, Evan," said Divya. She left the guesthouse, closing the door.

Evan smiled as he settled back down, looking over at Hank.

"I told you so," said Evan. "I don't know why you don't believe me more often. I usually always right, you know."

Sometimes a cough is more than a cough.

Sometimes a cough is just a cough.

But if his brother feels the need to run a thousand tests and order fifty x-rays to make sure a cough is just a cough, Evan is okay with that.

Because Evan knows that it's Hank's way of showing he cares.

Hank rolls over in the chair shifting in the chair to find a more comfortable position. Evan knows he should wake his brother up because if he lets Hank sleep in the chair too long, his neck is going to be sore.

But…another episode of _Burn Notice _came on.

Evan figures it won't kill Hank to sleep for one more hour while he watches just one more episode…

* * *

THE END

* * *

I was going to make this a longer story where Evan was really sick but I decided just to give him something less serious. And for anyone who has ever had a sinus infection, you know how much those suck.

Thanks for reading! Please R&R


End file.
